PJ: The Big Teens
by Emberflames7
Summary: When the big three are turned into teens, The Brothers of Olympus will figure out what it means to be in their kids shoes. Will they finally understand how their kids really feel, or will they be to busy trying to turn themselves back. However when problems turn up will they give in, or will they fight like their own kids must do. And will their own kids find out about them.
1. Zeus' Mistake, and Hades' Fury

**Ember: Hello there, I guess I'm getting pretty well known on the PJ boards. I found like maybe two of these stories, but they weren't complete. And so I thought, 'Well that doesn't seem right, this is an awesome plot structure, oh well, *grabs computer* if you want something done right you must do it yourself.'**

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Now...  
**

**In cooperation with the part by the following...  
**

**Disney...  
**

**Hyperion Books...  
**

**Inspired by Rick Riordan's: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus...  
**

**And from complements from reviewers like you, Thank You.  
**

**I now present to you...  
**

**.**

.

.

.

**_ PJ: The Big Teens_  
**

* * *

**(Poseidon's POV)  
**

_Somewhere in New York..._

Ugh... my head hurts. I can't even see straight, boy am I gonna kill Zeus. I lifted my head up, and from what I could tell I was in a warehouse. I could smell the sea not to far away, but that doesn't make sense. The Empire State building is like, at least an hour drive to the nearest port. I slowly shifted onto my knees the warehouse was dimly lit, and I could make out two black shapes on the floor; both unmoving.

I tried to stand, the operative word being tried. I stumbled back down to my knees as my vision swam. I keeled over in pain, and I thought for sure I would be sick. Sure enough I started to dry hack. This is not right, I'm a god; I shouldn't feel this kind of pain much less be doubled over as I am now. After about ten minutes the knot in my stomach lessened, and my vision cleared.

I could now see stirring from one of the two black shapes, as to rose to it's knees and shook it's head lightly. I had to hold back a gasp, in the dim light that was provided I could make out its', or now, his, face; Hades. At least I thought it was, if we hadn't been all together when the fight began, at first glance I would have thought him to be his son; the resemblance was uncanny.

The same shock was mirrored on his face; I was confused. What was wrong? His gaze quickly left me as we heard groans from the other shape. It shifted to its' knees as well. This time I did not hold back a gasp. Zeus, my younger brother, King of Olympus, Ruler of the Sky; looked no more then fifteen years old.

My shock quickly vanished, and fear replaced it; growing rapidly. Not to mention anger too.

"What...have...you...done?" I asked. My voice soft and clipped. Not many had heard me speak in such a manner, but most haven't known me as long as my brothers have. Zeus took a moment to register my words. His eyes widened as he looked at both Hades and me.

"W..w...well..." he didn't have the chance to finish.

"ZEUS," roared Hades. We both flinched at his tone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?!" His voice echoed through the large, empty warehouse.

"C..c..calm down," Zeus choked out. "J..j..just change yourself back," his voice was no more above a whisper. Hades, at this point, was seething.

"_DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT ALREADY_," his voice was a low hiss. "_IT DIDN'T WORK_." at this point his eyes narrowed, and Zeus was actually physically trembling; however that's not very surprising, Hades can be pretty scary when he want to. He managed to stop this action quickly, though fear was still prominent in his eyes.

"Well I didn't do anything." He tried to give his hardest glare, and Hades glared back.

At this point I was sitting on an empty crate rolling my eyes. Was I the only one that kept my common sense, or were they just not born with it in the first place. Their arguing became background noise, and I took a look at our new body's.

Zeus was fifteen, almost sixteen. His grey hair was now black, yet it was unruly and tangled; his beard was non-existent. His electric blue eyes were flaming each time he spoke; all together getting more brave by the second. His clothes changed with him too. He now wore dark blue skinny jeans, wrinkled and smudged with dirt. A dark blue long sleeve turtle-neck, and with some well worn sneakers, he looked like a wild child. I chuckled; wild child indeed.

Hades had to be at least sixteen, but it was hard to tell with him being so thin. His hair had been cut shorter, but it was still a mop; shaggy, in his eyes, and no real shape. His skin had regained a bit of color, but he was still considered pale; from human standards anyways. He wore a thin black long sleeve shirt, and couple of skulls were scattered across the front. Over-top, he wore a leather jacket. It looked tailor made to me, but I couldn't be sure. With a pair of black jeans and some black combat boots, not to mention he was covered with dirt and dust, he looked like he had just escaped from jail, or even worse.

With my brothers still arguing I hopped down from the crate and walked over to a puddle on the floor. I keeled over to look a myself, and I took a big double take. There staring right back at me was my son. My jaw dropped, and I stumbled until I reached a wall. I slid down gently resting my head in my hands. Sally was right, but then again when was she ever wrong. I looked to be about sixteen, but unlike my brother I had strongly defied muscles. My beard had disappeared and my tan had lightened, but my eyes were still their sea-green. I wore black jeans and converse, I had on a thin sea-green long sleeve shirt with a black hoodie. On one of the strings, I sliver trident hung.

My brothers were still bickering, so being as responsible as I am, I decided to take matters into my own hands. **(You can tell that's sarcasm, right?) **

"Hey, hey... HEY!" I finally yelled a them. That got their attention. "It's no time to be arguing. We should be finding out what's wrong with us first, and then we can argue." They looked at me like I was from another planet, but that might have been, A.) I look like Percy B.) They didn't know what was going on in the first place, or C.) I just was not known for thinking rationally. I think it was a combination of the three.

"You.. well... kinda..." began Hades. I sighed, hadn't we already established that I looked like my son.

"Yes, I know, I look like Percy, but have you two seen yourselves yet?" I asked. They walked over to the puddle I pointed to; I heard simultaneous gasps. Both of them fell to their knees, and looked at me: I nodded slowly. "I know right. It's really weird. Anyways, besides that, Zeus what on Olympus were you thinking, scratch that were you even thinking at all?" Hades chuckled softly, but Zeus just scowled.

"Of course I was thinking. I was thinking I was sick of you two arguing with the other gods, and that you deserved a punishment." Hades and I rolled our eyes. Most. Biased. Based. Decision. Ever.

"Yeah like your one to talk," I shot back, "I think you bicker with them then Hades and I put together. Pushing that aside, what happened afterwards, like how did we end up here." I motioned around the warehouse. Zeus shrugged.

"I really have no clue. Here's what I remember..."

_*Flashback*_

**(Zeus's POV)**

_My family really is driving me insane. I looked over and saw that Poseidon was fighting with Athena... again. Hades was up here fighting with Demeter... again. We decided (more like forced) to allow him to come up here one day a week. I always had major headaches on that day. I ordered Demeter, Athena, and everyone else out of the throne room. It was time to have a little chat with my brothers. _

_I motioned for them to take a seat. Poseidon sat glumly on his chair, as did Hades. I explained to them that their childish behaviors was causing everyone on Olympus to go crazy, and I requested that they would stop. If only they would have, my job would be ten-times easier, and maybe I would be a bit nicer. However Poseidon was fuming, Hades was not too far behind. Now I would like to say that I know my brothers pretty well, and I'm pretty sure that this isn't helping them to stop, but it needs to be addressed.  
_

_Hades and Poseidon then proceeded to fight with one another, at this point I wanted to bang my head on my throne, and/or climb under a rock. I swear those two acted more like children then our real kids. If only there was a way... THAT'S IT! My brothers stopped their bickering soon enough; it wasn't really surprising with all of the wind blowing around. They yelled at me to stop, I simply shook my head. I was about to put up a shield when Poseidon and Hades tackled me. The ball of energy I had in my hands engulfed us, and I blacked out.  
_

_*End Flashback*  
_

**(Po****seidon's POV) **

I stared at Zeus. I couldn't do much more. Finally Hades broke the silence.

"So, you're telling me that because Percy Jr. over there and I jumped you, we were all turned into children." I glared at him. Percy Jr.? Never mind. Zeus simply nodded. Hades looked... well for lack of a better word, flustered. "Unbelievable, un-stinking believable, now were stuck as teenagers, with little of our real power, in the middle of New York, in JANUARY!" Hades ended his little rant towering over Zeus.

I could Hades frustration, I was about to blow my top too. When I heard a loud and un-human growl, and then I heard it again. Hades and I directed our attentions to Zeus's stomach. It grumbled once more, and at this point I was so tired, cold, and hungry, I kinda broke. I started laughing like crazy, soon Hades and Zeus joined me. We laughed for roughly ten minutes. After I could finally breath again I stood up, and offered a hand to my younger brother. He looked at it and cautiously took it; I chuckled.

"Come on guys, I always have kept a human bank account around, just in case... Never mind let's hit an ATM and grab some food then we'll worry about what we're going to do to change ourselves back." Hades then stood up, and we all walked out of the building.

* * *

**Ember: So how did I do for the first chapter. Thankfully I have three other chapters written, but I'm not going to release them all at once. PLEASE review. It would just make my day. Well I guess I'll see you soon, bye. **


	2. Hades's Shock, and Poseidon's Plan

**Hey... WOW, I didn't expect this many reviews so quickly. Thanks so much. I know you all don't want to read this very much but it's important, so I'll just make it quick...**

**This is going to be a family bonding story, but most of the time I'll have it in one person's POV. It will mostly be the gods, but it will sometimes be in the demigods POV too. This will make things easier for both you and me. So if you see the chapter in, like Hades's POV, or in Nico's, you know there will be some major Nico and Hades bonding *cough, cough*. Same with the others. Also send me ideas for things that could happen in the story, I want to write what you want to read.  
**

**Alright that's enough, time to begin the story.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hades's POV**

I was not too pleased with Poseidon's plan. I wanted to get back to normal and back to the underworld, as soon as possible. Anyways, we soon found an ATM, Poseidon pulled a credit card from his back pocket and logged onto his account, when the number, or should a say _numbers_, appeared on the screen Zeus and Is' jaws dropped. Those silly mortals may call me The Rich One, but let me tell you Poseidon was loaded.

"H..h..how?" stuttered Zeus. Poseidon smirked, as he slipped his credit card back into a wallet that apparently came with his outfit.

"I've been saving for a long time, brother dear." Zeus's eye twitched. I rolled my eyes at the antics of those two. I know, I know, I can get pretty bad when I want to be, but it's nothing compared to these two.

We walked down the street looking for something to eat. We rounded a corner and there sat a little convenient store. We walked in, and asked the man at the counter if he knew of a great place to eat. He nodded, and told us that there was a buffet about four blocks away with some of the best food this side of town. We (Poseidon) thanked him and left the shop. Zeus and Poseidon wanted to go immediately, I wanted to continue on our trek back to Mount Olympus, and maybe call a cab to lessen to the work. However my new teenaged body disagreed, and I grudgingly admitted defeat. Besides what harm could a little food do...

0o0o0o0o0o0

I only remembered to breath after I had eaten two plate-fulls. Zeus was still shoveling food into his mouth, and Poseidon had already started on desert. I quickly followed in suit, and I stacked a plate up to fill a football team; what can I say I have a big sweet tooth. We finished up lunch and, Zeus, Poseidon, and I ordered coffee to drink down our deserts. Then we began to make plans.

"I say we stay in the mortal world for awhile," suggested Poseidon. He leaned back a bit in his chair, and closed his eyes. Probably daydreaming about the different things he could try.

"NO, no, no absolutely not!" I shouted. The lunch rush had calmed down and there was almost no one near us, but despite this fact Zeus and Poseidon still shushed me.

"Come on Hades," jeered Poseidon, "don't be a wimp." He smirked at me, daring me to retort. I gritted my teeth, he was lucky he was immortal. We both looked at Zeus, hoping he would decide who was right. After all he was the one who decided to "punish" us.

"Uh..." he looked into his coffee, hoping he would find an answer there. "I... want no part in this. Whatever plan we go with is fine with me." he sipped his coffee once more. My eyes we probably about the size of basketballs, and Poseidon's jaw hung slack. He looked at us once more giving us the what-do-you-want-me-to-do-about-it look.

"Face it Hades," interrupted Poseidon. The glint in his eyes was starting to scare me; I really shouldn't have taught him how to do it. "It's going to take a while to get ourselves back to normal. Also, since Sparky over there doesn't want to be the leader it makes sense if I'm in charge. Besides I already have plans made, Alexander." his voice made me want to punch him in the face.

"What?" asked Zeus. Who was now starting to get scared again. Poseidon rolled his eyes and sighed, obviously getting tired of repeating himself.

"I said I already have plans made. You two don't think that I don't have a house in New York, please. Good thing is it's not too far away from here either. While we were trying to find a place to eat, I was on my phone signing us up for school." he smiled innocently. Zeus dropped in a dead faint, and my mouth hung open gaping like a fish. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

"A... a...are you INSANE!" I screeched. This brought Zeus straight up from off the floor.

"I'm awake," he said drowsily he dropped back into his chair. I felt bad for the guy, he got hit most by the spell. So I think in his mindset he's more like a child then Poseidon and I. Not to mention some of his attitude got knocked right out of him. I'm not saying this is necessarily a bad thing though.

"Like I said Alexander," he pointedly said this to me. "You, I, and Zack will now be attending Goode High School." This time both Zeus and I fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We arrived at the apartment building that Poseidon had told us about. It was huge, about forty floors high if I wasn't mistaken. Storm clouds covered the sky, and thunder rumbled. I guess our domains still responded to our feelings, which would make sense considering Zeus was pouting and grumbling about how he didn't need to go to school. We walked through the doors, as the first droplets of rain fell. Soon the storm covered the whole city not letting up in ferocity.

We walked toward the elevators, and stepped inside. Now I don't know about you, but being stuck in a ten-by-ten metal box going up at twelve miles an hour shooting straight to the top floor, does not sound like the funnest thing to do. Finally we reached the top floor and the elevator dinged. Zeus walked calmly out, but Poseidon and I stumbled a bit.

"Did you have to pick an apartment on the top floor, Percy Jr. ?" I said, half glaring, half smirking. He scowled at the nickname I had given him.

"First of all, it would be Percy Sr. not Percy Jr.. Second, I have a human name you know." he pouted. Zeus came up behind me, wanting to know what our conversation was about.

"Oh, well do tell brother. What is your name then?" I really don't care. I'll call him Percy Jr. if I want to, but I hope his name is worse than Alexander.

"My human name is Peter Jacob, Alexander." he showed a half smirk. I huffed, no wonder he would pick a name that sounded as close to his son's as possible. My eyes narrowed trying to think of a way to get him angry.

"Well then, if you would. I would prefer to be called Alex." I retorted back. Zeus now stood next to us watching our verbal match like a tennis game.

"Hey, if you two get to change your names then I would like to be called-"

"Your name is non-negotiable Zeus." cut in Poseidon. Zeus slumped into the couch.

"Hades, you can be called Alex if you want. Now we don't have to use these names here, but at school, out-and-about, and everywhere else we have to use them. Even if we think we are alone, capisce." Zeus and I rolled our eyes, but we nodded anyways.

I looked around the room, the ceilings were tall; painted a dark blue. On one side of the room, the wall was actually a window. It overlooked the skyline of New York, but now it was obscured by the sight of thunder clouds. On this wall stood a door to the porch outside. It looked pretty barren from what I could see from. Just a couple of chairs, and a small table.

There were black leather couches, and two recliners. The carpet was white with a few rugs thrown here and there. It broke off onto wooden flooring. There was also a glass coffee table I didn't think it would last a week. If we stayed that long. I could see a hallway that probably led to the bedrooms and there was a bar that separated the kitchen and the living room. However, my eyes were soon drawn to the center of the room.

There stood the biggest Media Center I've ever seen. It was black like the leather couches, but it was sleek and smooth. It had every game and gaming system known to men. Terminator 5, Call of Duty, even Mario. **(Sorry, I'm the oldest in my family and I'm a girl so I have no clue what kind of video games boys like to play, much less teenage boys.) **The surround sound system was connected to two huge speakers and eight smaller ones. Then the final aspect, a 96"in HD plasma screen T.V. with EVERY channel. I grudgingly closed the doors to the Media Center.

I walked into the kitchen, a black marble counter top stood out against the sandy colored back-splash. Only stainless steel appliances and a few counter top utensils were visible. I looked under the counters to find pots and pans, but when I looked into the fridge and pantry they were completely bare.

"Good," said a voice from behind me. I turned around quickly, standing in the doorway was Poseidon. "You can be the one to go get groceries." My mouth dropped. All he did was smirk and throw me his wallet.

"I hate you," I snarled. I then walked out of the kitchen, Zeus was already on the gaming systems. I looked jealously at him as he started to play. I sighed, grabbed my jacket, and headed for the elevator.

"Don't forget soda," yelled Poseidon from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked onto the elevator.

0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time I finished getting all the stuff that we needed it was almost ten. Shopping turned out to be heck of a lot harder than I thought it would be. Thankfully I was able to Shadow Travel, and I easily managed to get most of the stuff back to the apartment. Only when I had made the second to last trip back to the store did I begin to feel exhausted, so instead of Shadow Traveling back I picked up the last two bags and just decided to walk.

The sky was still covered in storm clouds, but it had stopped raining. The streets were quiet, with an occasional car passing by. All in all it was kind of creepy, if you didn't live and interact with ghosts, monsters, and skeletons everyday.

I turned onto another street, and I stopped dead in my tracks, and no not literally. The street looked familiar... WAIT. I knew this street, this was where the Jackson boy lived. I could actually see our apartment building from right here. If I didn't know better, I would bet that Poseidon arranged this. Thankfully I did know better, but I know my brother more. I sighed and continued walking down the street, I planned on confronting Poseidon latter about this.

A scream rang out through the night sky, but no one besides me was around to hear it. I saw an ally way just a little farther up ahead, and the scream sound like it came from there. I quickened up my pace, and as soon as I was close, I flattened myself up against the side of a building. I inched closer to the gap for the ally way, and I peeked my head around.

It was a gang of about four or five boys. All of them were rough and tough looking. I could see scars and bruises present on all of their faces. It looked like they were surrounding something, but without my powers I couldn't see anything.

"What are you doing around here garbage boy," shouted the oldest, and most likely the leader. He kicked the boy in the shin, I only heard a grunt. The boy must be close to passing out.

"You ain't nothin' but a filthy orphan," said another. He took the job of kicking the boy in the stomach. As the boy coughed I could see in the moonlight provided, red liquid glistening on the pavement.

"Come on Greg, let's leave him," said another. He was probably the youngest in the group. "He'll be dead by sunrise," he sneered. The leader, now named Greg, nodded. However he leaned down so he was closer to the boy on the ground.

"Andrew is right, you're nothin' but a filthy orphan, and no one cares about you. I bet when you die no one will be able to tell. Let's see if your name is real, but I doubt it is. Come on guys, let's leave the angle to die." They quickly disappeared, vanishing into the shadows. I could now see the boy clearly; my mouth hung open in shock.

Laying on the pavement, was my son.

* * *

**Ember: Dun, dun, DUN. What have I just done? I really don't have a clue. This is my first ever cliff-hanger. Did I do a good job? Please review, and please don't kill me. **

**Till next time,  
Ember  
**


	3. Nico's battle, and Percy's War

**Ember: *Avoids the spears* Yow... *Ducks into an ally way as angry mob passes* Few... I think I'm safe. I didn't mean to, uh, make any of you angry, but I just thought it would be the perfect way to end the chapter. As one review said, why didn't Nico defend himself? Well, that's going to be in this chapter. It's a combination of Percy's POV and Nico's POV. Another thing, Nico was attacked at 10:20. Witch means, he was attacked by hell-hounds around 9:50.  
**

* * *

**Nico's POV  
**

**(30 minutes before the attack)  
**

I slipped my ring back onto my hand. I leaned against the brick wall, and slid down. My shirt was torn, and dust and dirt covered my face and body. I was a mess, and the fact that three more hell-hounds had attacked me didn't help. This was the fourth group of monsters that had attacked me this week. I was starting to grow weary, but I refused to head to Camp Half-Blood. I was scorned, and treated like an outcast in that place. Besides Annabeth hadn't finished building my cabin, but let's face it, it'll be just one more place for me to go and sulk.

I hadn't eaten a good meal in three days, and I poked my stomach tentatively; it growled. I sighed as I rubbed my hand through my hair. I needed food, a shower, and an actual bed. Only one place came to mind, Percy's house. My face lightened just a little, and my stomach growled a little louder just thinking about Sally's cooking. Better yet, the thought of actually sleeping on a real bed was promising. Percy would be glad to give up his bed, and for that I was thankful. He was like the older brother I never had.

My eyes wandered, I was in a park just along the Las Vegas stretch. I scanned for a place where I could disappear into the shadows unnoticed. I checked my watch, 10:02. I jumped off the ground and headed down the stretch. Lights blazed making me squint my eyes. I absolutely hated light, after all it was against what I was all for.

I ducked into an ally-way. The dark shadows were welcoming, but I knew that I was going to be exhausted after the trip I mean, hey, New York is quite a ways away. My stomach growled once more, _sheesh, _I thought, and I stepped into the dark.

...

I emerged on the other side ten times more exhausted then when I entered. It's true that I'm more powerful during the night, but being as worn out as I am it's not surprising. I wasn't able to go directly to Percy's house, trying to find the exact location would be way to tiring, so I had simply aimed for the surrounding area. I took a look of my surroundings, I was roughly fifteen minutes away from Percy's house; I check my watch, 10:05. Ah... the power of Shadow Traveling.

The wind blew, and I quickened my pace. The last thing I needed was to get a cold. I started running, hoping I could get there before 10:30; the time Percy went to bed. Sally told me that once, Percy freaked. I rounded the corner; this was Percy's street. I was so focused on getting there I didn't notice the person, or should I say people that I ran into. I plowed into them at full speed; big mistake. I fell to the ground with a slight wince, but I immediately got back up again.

"I'm sorry I didn- Greg," I snarled. He was a little off kilter after I plowed into him. Once he noticed me, his scowl turned into an evil grin. Now usually I'm not too scared of this guy. I mean for gods sake I'm a demigod, but right now I looked like a limping dear, and they were the hungry wolves.

"Hello there Di Angleo," Greg spat. His goons sneered behind him, like they were waiting to jump on me. Greg snapped his fingers, and his two biggest, ugliest, and meanest goons came up behind me and they grabbed my arms. They dragged me over to an ally way, I fought back with everything I had. Unfortunately that was very little. Andrew, Greg's second in command punched me in the stomach, my vision swam as I tried to stay upright. They laughed like it was fun, I hated them.

Greg's face twisted into pure hatred. He kicked me in the shin, and then pulled out his switch-blade. He swiped it across my bare arm, I stifled a scream. I ignored the blood, pain, and the nauseating feeling in my stomach. I quickly punched him in the gut, and he tumbled back a bit. I allowed myself to show a quick smile, but Andrew and Issac held me back from doing any more damage to their leader. Greg snarled once more, and he punched me in the face. It stung like crazy, but I stifled another scream.

I've fought monsters before, but I've always used a sword. I had never dealt with very much hand-to-hand combat before. I wanted to run into the shadows, hide in the underworld, anything. The two big goons took hold of me once again, they twisted my arms. Though I tried to hold it in I let out a scream. It pierced through the air. I hope Percy heard that, considering I'm right under his window he just might.

Then Greg grabbed my hair and shoved me to the ground. Him and his goons surrounded me. I tried to get up, but my strength had completely left me. I'm going to be lucky if I make it out of this alive.

"What are you doing around here garbage boy?" asked Greg. He kicked me in the shin. The pain was almost unbearable, however I only let out a soft grunt.

"You ain't nothin' but a filthy orphan," sneered Andrew. He took the liberty of kicking me in the stomach. I didn't wince, yell, or grunt, but I did cough. I saw my blood covering the sidewalk, I almost passed out at the sight.

"Come on Greg, let's leave him," spat Issac. He may be the youngest, but I think he's the most psychotic out of the bunch. "He'll be dead by sunrise." he grinned at the prospective of the idea. Greg nodded, but my attention was drawn to the edge of the ally-way. I saw a shadow move, like someone was watching the fight. Greg then lowered himself down so I could see him. His face was scarred, and he was pale.

"Andrew is right, you're nothin' but a filthy orphan, and no one cares about you. I bet when you die no one will even notice. Let's see if your name is real, but I doubt it is. Come on guys, let's leave the angle to die," he finished his little rant in a growl. I tried to respond back, but even if I could, what would I say. Him and his friends left, and the edges of my eyes were starting to blacken. However I could still feel the presence of another person, and I hopped one of two things. 1.) They're going to try to help me, or 2.) They're just going to quickly finish me off. At this point I couldn't care, and I let myself fade into the dark.

...

**Percy's POV**

(After Nico's scream)

I was sitting in the living room with the T.V. turned on. Arrow was on, and since it's the only thing on T.V. worth watching I didn't want to miss it. The program turned to commercials, when I heard a scream. It sounded like it came from outside. I slipped on my jacket, and stuffed my feet into my slip-on shoes. I grabbed the keys from off the holder, and I left the apartment.

I barreled down the three flights of stairs. I stepped lightly on the sidewalk; nothing. I was about to turn back when I saw a kid about my age near the ally-way. I walked up to him, but then I saw what he was looking at. My cousin was lying on the side walk near a pool of blood; unconscious. I raced up to him, as the kid behind me gasped. I twisted my head around to see him. I'm surprised I didn't mistake him as Nico, but my eyes narrowed anyways.

"What happened here?" I asked. He took a moment to register my words.

"A..a.. group of kids attacked him," he stuttered. He looked half in shock; I guess he's not a native. I eased Nico gently into my arms, and I saw the kid wince.

"What did they look like?" I asked. Looking over my cousins wounds.

"The leader's name was Greg, and there was a kid named Andrew too," he responded. I snarled, I would have to deal with them later. I stood up slowly making sure I didn't drop Nico.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked the kid. I looked at him once more. He was talking to me, but his eyes were glued to Nico. I could almost feel the anger and hate in his eyes, but it wasn't meant for us. There was sympathy and guilt there too, and that was directed at Nico. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere, or the uncanny fact that he looked exactly like my unconscious cousin.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He's a strong fighter, and don't worry my mom's a doctor, so I know how to handle stuff like this." I said, lying smoothly. He looked at me, and through the look in his eyes, I knew he knew I was lying.

"How do I know you'll want to take care of him?" he asked. I gave him the, are-you-serious, look.

"Of course I'll take care of him you idiot," he look surprised at my language. "He's my cousin for gods sake." I cursed myself for using gods instead of God. All demigods do that to keep up a facade in the mortal world. However, unlike when I called him an idiot he did not look surprised. It was like he almost expected it. Instead of giving him time to talk I brushed passed him and proceeded to climb up the stairs of to my apartment; leaving the nameless kid behind.

...

I laid Nico gently on my bed. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of towels, and filled up a small bowl of water. I also grabbed some nectar and ambrosia from the cabinet that I created, so that I wouldn't have to tear up the entire house looking for it. I returned to my bedroom and cleaned of his face with the water. Allowing my healing powers to seep into the water, so that his black eye and bruises would heal. I helped the ambrosia and nectar go down his neck, and I instantly saw improvements.

The gash on his arm healed, the dirt and grime lessened, and various cuts and scrapes disappeared too. His breathing returned to normal, and his skin returned to its regular shade of paleness. I sighed in relief, as I tucked him under the covers. I picked up the bowl and towel, and whatever was left of the nectar and ambrosia. I turned off the lights and headed into the kitchen. I set the bowl in the sink, and threw the wash cloth into the laundry. I sat back on the couch my T.V. show forgotten.

I was steaming. Greg and his goons were only a couple of people that worked for Flame. However they were a top notch squad, and they wouldn't be wandering around my territory without a very good reason, and/or a death wish. The turf wars were starting up again, a common discussion around Goode. Flame was the leader East of Goode, and I was the leader West of it. I was commonly known as Storm to my followers. Flame's troops knew Nico from a couple of tumbles he had attended, but coming after him was a big step on Flame's decision. He was practically asking for war. I flipped out my specialized phone and dialed the number of my second in command, I was going to need some help.

_'Ring, ring, ring rin-'_

_"Hello," _asked a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

_"What's up, anything the matter?"_

"You have no idea, Greg and his goons just attacked Nico, and they did it in front of a bystander," I said gravely. I heard a gasp from the other side of the phone.

_"How badly is he hurt?"__  
_  
"Nothing a little ambrosia and nectar couldn't fix, but sadly we can't that to the rest of the troops. I'm surprised too, the bystander seemed to be new, he definitely was not a native. I wouldn't think Flame would want to deter any future followers." I reported. I heard a soft grunt from the other side.

_"I don't think they probably saw the kid, do you need me to come over there?"  
_

"It almost sounds as if you want to come, having any problems?" I asked. I must have sounded a little too interested because I heard another grunt.

_"I got kicked out okay, some stupid new recruit framed me. I need a place to crash, and I since school is starting up in a few days I thought maybe I could go." _

I was shocked, kicked out. I didn't think that was possible. However I didn't question it I needed help over here, and I certainly wasn't getting it from Nico.

"Sure, of course you can stay here. Do you need me to come pick you up?" I asked.

"No need," said a voice in the doorway. I chuckled and closed my phone.

"Nicely done Thalia, nicely done."

* * *

**Chapter 3, finally finished. So how did you like it. I think putting in the turff wars was a good idea. Now there's going to be some fighting action. The big three will eventually get to Camp HB, but it will be a while. Please review, and Happy Halloween. **


	4. Thalia's Arrival, and Nico's Dislike

**Hey, guys. Here's my newest chapter. If you want to go and see the schedule of ALL my stories go check out my profile page. This is to make sure that all of my stories are updated. Now this is chapter is another one with the demigods, but I assure you it's going to be awesome.  
**

**This chapter has Thalia being a little OOC, but I think a little braking of the mold is right for a situation like this.  
**

**(P.S- There is one censored swear word, but since most of you are probably my age or older you can use your imaginations to fill it in)  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Thalia's POV  
**  
I threw my arms around Percy's neck. He seemed shocked, but eventually drew his arms up to hug me. My eyes got watery, as I felt tears forming, but I didn't want them to fall. I'm a daughter of Zeus; I don't cry. However I unwillingly let a single tear fall. It fell on Percy's shirt, but he already knew how upset I was. He gently rubbed my back in small circles trying to make me feel better. I buried my face into his shirt, sometimes it's great to have someone else on your side. I was so thankful Percy and Annabeth understood. I had called Annabeth earlier, but she had gotten a scholarship to an architect designing college in Greece, and though she knew what I was going through Percy was the next best thing.

I pulled away from him, and wiped away the tears that had formed. I am never so emotional, but The Hunt was all I had. I knew that girl was trouble from the beginning, but I kept my suspicions to myself; look where that got me.

"Is Nico really okay?" I asked. Trying to get over my self-pity. Percy chuckled, seeing my obvious attempt at trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he is," he sighed. His face then hardened and darkened too. I knew this look, I knew this Percy. This was the Percy that was kept under lock and key. This is all the power and responsibilities that rested upon him coming out as anger, and even hatred. This was the Percy that no one saw, no one, expect for the people hidden under the dark secrets New York held. "I should punch that bastard," he growled. I wouldn't be too far behind him myself. Flame was a menace, and he cared for no one but himself. He used both demigods, and mortals to his advantage.

"Don't worry Storm," I said using his turf name. This got him to calm down a bit, but he still seething. Nico was the closest thing he had to a brother, and though I was very important to him, I could never replace Nico. "Flame will pay," I promised. I tried to hide my worry, Flame was a loose cannon. School had become a battle ground under his reign. Percy, though very powerful, and well-respected by all of his followers, had only a small cut of territory. Which was why we guarded it so fiercely.

"You're probably tired," he said. Reverting back to his normal self. He picked up my suitcase and lead me down to the guest room. I've slept here before, but I now knew that it was most likely going to become my new bedroom. Percy smiled gently, and closed the door. However I noticed a black bruise that definitely did not look like it came from a fight, but I didn't mention it. He would blame it on some lame excuse, freak of nature, or accident, and then move on. I would never get a straight answer out of him.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts, and went to go clean up. The hot water burned against my skin, but it felt so good. I quickly got into some comfy pajamas, and flopped myself on the bed. Letting the events of the past week wash over me. I knew Percy was most likely signing me, and maybe even Nico up for school. I smiled at the argument that was going to happen over that; it could end up being really funny.

At last the thought of 'Where is Sally?' crossed my mind. She hadn't been around much lately, and Percy didn't talk about her as much as he used to. I noticed that Paul wasn't here either, but I guess Percy is old enough to take care of himself, maybe they had gone out on a date, or something like that. I wasn't so sure.

At last my brain was so tired I barely had enough energy to flip off the lights. I managed just to do so, and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

...

**Percy's POV **

While I waited for my computer to finish loading the papers for both Thalia and Nico my mind drifted to the bystander that had been there during the fight. Greg and his goons, though mortal, were trained very well. It was hard to sneak up on them; I know this from experience. Not to mention that he looked familiar, but it wasn't because he looked like Nico. No, it was something else, something I can't seem to put my finger on.

The papers finally loaded onto the site. In actuality it had only been one or two minutes, but with ADHD it felt more like thirty. I finished the last finishing touches for signing both Thalia and Nico up for school. I knew Nico wasn't going to be happy, but with the turf wars going like they were going I was going to need some extra help. Also, I didn't want to be the one telling Hades that his son died because of a street fight.

(The Next Morning)

**Nico's POV **

Pain... Throbbing... Ow... McDonald's... More Pain... Those were the thoughts that crossed my mind. Well I can still feel pain so I'm obviously not dead, but where am I. Then I noticed the sea-green sheets; I was safe, more like I was in Percy's bedroom, but still.

I crawled out of bed, and noticed a fresh stack of black clothes, and a note:

_Shower first, breakfast latter.  
Thals  
_

Wow, Thalia's here too, that's something new. However I took her advice, and showered up, but I got out quickly; even though I know I won't get harmed in water I still didn't like being in it. I quickly climbed out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around my waist. I was about to leave the bathroom when I noticed that a bunch of my scars had healed. I also had gained a few muscles since I had last checked, and I was bigger too. I had at least gained an inch in the past two months, at the least. Also some of, no, most of my baby fat was gone. I don't hold a candle to Percy, but then again I'm thirteen, and he's seventeen, but I had to admit I did look a bit better than I did last night.

I put on the clothes that were on the chair. It was my normal black long sleeve shirt, black jeans with bronze chains, combat boots; black, and my aviator jacket which fit nicely now. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed (more like strangled my fingers through) my hair, till I looked decently presentable, and I left the room.

I could smell the pancakes that were cooking on the stove, but when I got in the kitchen it wasn't Sally who was making her famous blue pancakes. It was Thalia who was making them instead.

"Hey there Nico; two pancakes, or three?" she asked. She didn't smile, but one was present just the same.

"Uh... I'll take three, have an extra one ready, just in case," I quickly responded. I was only able to know that she had heard me when she dumped four pancakes on my plate; she knows me so well. I left the question of the day unasked, yet, like I said before, she knows me too well.

"I got kicked out of The Hunt," she said softly. Her eyes were downcast, and I could almost feel the depression radiate off her. Usually I would love someone acting like this, but this was Thalia; strong, brave, fearless, won't take s*** from anyone, Thalia. "Some stupid new recruit framed me for, liking a boy, and next thing I know Artemis kicks me out. I was already on my way over here when I found out you had been attacked," she growled the last part of the sentence. She didn't like Greg, Flame, or anyone on East side, much more than Percy and I did. In fact, she down right hated most of them.

"Hey Thals clam down it was stupid of me to come here in the first place. I should have known that the turfs are particularly touchy this time of year. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Besides, I got to have pancakes right?" I shoveled the last piece down my throat when I heard the door slam. Percy walked into the kitchen quietly; Thalia and I didn't make any sudden movements. Percy looked at us, his eyes were cold. I shivered at the sight, he turned away quickly, and grabbed his cup of coffee. Thalia made a few sounds with her throat, and Percy jumped.

"Sorry Thals, sorry Nico. Flame sent out troops down to the docks last night. Broke at least four-thousand dollars worth of merchandise, and gratified most of warehouses too. Don't forget a whole lot of demigods," he sighed. "I don't see anything else to do, but to call an official war on East side." He laid his head in his hands. Thalia and I looked at him understandingly. We knew that Percy's job was hard. Here, and in our world. Keeping peace at Camp Half-Blood is hard to do when you can barely leave the city because you're afraid of an attack.

"Hey, calm down dude," I said. "We just need to think this over, and our _last _resort is to call war, okay." I hopped he would agree with me, if he didn't well... let's just say that a war with East side would turn ugly. Not to mention, Flame has support from two other sectors, in Downtown central. I couldn't imagine trying to keep all the details of, sectors, and districts, and allies, and enemies inside my head. My brain would probably explode from all of the stress, and I'm surprised it hasn't happened already to Percy.

"Yeah your right Nico. Anyways, how you feeling." responded Percy. I'm glad that he took my advice, and I was more than happy to answer his conversation changer question.

"I'm feeling better. With Miss. Sparky over here making me delicious pancakes, who wouldn't start feeling better." I chucked a small grin in Thalia's direction; all she did was roll her eyes, but it was better than no reaction at all. My ADHD quickly brought me to look at a small case sitting next to Percy. "Hey Perce, what's in the case?" I asked pointing at it with my fork.

"Oh, just some papers that I have to give to my school to finish signing you and Thalia up for this semester." he all but stated normally. He took another sip of his coffee, which I banned from having. I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, but to all three of us it felt like hours.

"What... you signed m..m..me up for... s..s..school," I stuttered out. "No way. No how. NOT happening!" I shouted. Percy looked at me with a smirk of a grin on his face.

"Oh, then I guess you'll be the one explaining to your father about how you ended up dead," his attitude only increased. My eye twitched with prospect of the idea. "Besides, if you hadn't noticed this is going to be my second to last year at Goode. Once I leave I want you two to be able to tell me what's going on," he said, and then went back to drinking his coffee. I looked over at Thalia; she didn't seem to object. In fact I bet it was her idea to go to school in the first place, and then by default, Percy had the grand idea to send me. Percy looked back at me.

"Either way Nico, you're going to school," he said. I sighed, and went back to eating another pancake. This is going to be a long rest of the year.

* * *

**Okay, I know I left a lot of things unanswered, but that's why this story is going to be really long. Besides, the gods are supposed to find out most of the things. I just used the demigods to introduce some of the problems. Oh, and for some of you I will be explaining how the entire system of the Turfs work. When... OPPS- sorry, can't give anything away. Just wait and see. **

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	5. Zeus's Thoughts and Hades Interevention

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to start saying that this is the longest story I've ever posted, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favored/followed my story. I just wanted to mention that this is going to be a very long story, so not everything is explained right up front. I know that some things are confusing, like why is Percy a Turf/Gang leader, or why is Thalia second in command. Even the question of, why is Poseidon the leader, and why is he rich, has been brought up. Well everything will be explained at some time or another. Right now just be patient, and wait until everything is brought into the light. Just get ready for more confusion in this chapter.  
**

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, WALMART,OR ELMO  
**

** Anyhow, please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Zeus's POV (After Nico's attack)  
**

Even though I was extremely ticked at Poseidon I had to admit he has a great pad. I had just reached the third level of Terminator 5, when Hades burst through the elevator's doors with two boxes of Graham crackers. He was out of breath, and looked... scared, worried, angry; I couldn't tell. Poseidon came out of what I think was his bedroom, but I hadn't left the couch, so I didn't know.

"What's wrong, you look like you seen a ghost?" chuckled Poseidon. Hades glared at him; I shivered even though it wasn't directed at me. Poseidon didn't even flinch. Hades, still trying to catch his breath dropped onto the couch.

"You will never believe what I just saw," he said. The look in his eyes was wild. I didn't have a difficulty trying to figure what he did see. Rape, murder, drug dealers, were a few of the things that came to mind immediately. I mean we _are_ in New York.

"Well it scared you, Mr. Lord of the Dead, so it has to be pretty bad," chuckled Poseidon, but he too looked worried. Hades glared at him again, but looked too exhausted to put up a real fight.

"I was walking home from the store, when I heard a scream from an ally way. There were people fighting, actually it was three or four teens, fighting another one, but I couldn't see him. They kicked and punched the other kid, and then they insulted him. It was only until after they had left until I saw the kid. It was my son," Hades still looked like he was in shock. Poseidon and I gasped, Nico. We both knew that the kid like to get into trouble, but not like this. "I was about to go help him, when your son popped out of nowhere," he said this to Poseidon," he asked me what happened, and I told him. Then he took Nico back into his apartment, locking the door," he sighed. Then looked accusingly at Poseidon, "You knew that your son lived close by, that's why you chose this place." Poseidon shrugged.

"Of course I knew, and of course that's why I picked this place, but you don't have to go all freaking out on me. We'll find out what happened to your son soon enough," he smiled at me and Hades. "Besides, we're going to be at the same school as my son, we'll get your information then. School starts in two days," he said smirking. I looked over at the clock.

"I think you mean tomorrow," I corrected, pointing at the clock; twelve o' one.

...

We didn't stay up any longer. Hades insisted that we could get to bed at a reasonable hour, and since midnight was pretty late we all went to sleep quickly; save myself. I somehow managed just to end up sprawled out on the floor. I just couldn't get used to this body, no matter how much I flipped, turned, and twitched. Finally I left my bedroom, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed myself a glass of water, and then I sat at the bar; just thinking.

I had to admit my idea had been crazy in the first place; not completely thought out either. I had just got so wrapped up in the moment that I kinda lost all solid reasoning. I even think that I was the most effected. One, I couldn't control some of my actions, Two, I was moody, and totally not acting like normal; but despite knowing this I couldn't control it. I wonder what's going happening on Olympus. I scoffed, probably everyone is at each others throats trying to get our power over our domains. I hope that Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite are trying to keep them in order; then again, probably not.

I opened the door to the porch. The cold winter air snapped at my skin; I held in a breath, as my body adjusted to the temperature. The moon was full and the sky had cleared earlier from my little tantrum. I admit it was a tad bit childish, not that I would ever tell my brothers, but the actual idea of going to school sounds, well, ridiculous. I leaned on the porch rail, and closed my eyes. Hoping that this was all a terrible nightmare, and that I would wake up on Olympus. I opened my eyes; no such luck.

I sighed, I didn't know how long the spell will last, and/or us ever getting back to Olympus. It wasn't the actual problem of getting there, no if we wanted to _go_ there, we would have no problem, but getting everyone to believe our story was impossible. Besides I don't even think that we would be able to get on Olympus, the guards we've hired are very good at their job, and they won't let us in without proof that we were gods, or demigods.

I sniffled a yawn, and I glumly returned inside. I shivered, my body trying to get adjusted to the heat. My eyes dropped as I placed the glass in the sink. I slowly trudged back to my room. I laid back down, and sleep soon came over me.

...

After we ate a quick breakfast, we went to a Super Walmart to get the stuff we needed for school. We spread out quickly to get the work done; not such a good idea. I was walking down the aisle trying to pick a book bag. The only kind, that I liked, was a single strapped dark blue book bag. I reached for the same time someone else did.

"Excuse me but I was here-" I stopped short. There, with a sour expression, stood my daughter Thalia. I blinked my eyes real fast to make sure she wasn't an illusion. Why on Olympus is she here in the first place, last time I checked The Hunters were in California. A shiver rolled down my spine, giving me a feeling that something bad had happened. She grabbed the book bag that had fallen to the ground. I stood with my mouth agape.

"No, I think I was," she smirked. She looked at me, but her face didn't show any recognition. Thank us she didn't, Poseidon would kill me. I wonder... When I looked back she was already running down the aisle. Roboticly I grabbed a black book-bag with a small lightning bolt, it was chicle which is why I didn't want it in the first place, but it was either that or Elmo. I quickly ran down the aisle hoping it was all a terrible nightmare. Because I didn't pay any attention to where I was going, I ended up running into someone. Thankfully it was Poseidon.

"Po- Peter you will never believe who I just saw," I said. He raised his eyebrows, probably wondering why I had run into him, and why I looked so flustered; just a guess.

"Who?" he deadpanned. I huffed, and my hands twitched into fists.

"I just saw-" I was interrupted by Hades who ran up towards us.

"Guys you might want to take a look at this," he said out of breath. Poseidon nodded and followed him, I rolled my eyes extremely annoyed that I had been interrupted, but I followed my two brothers. We reached the end of the aisle, and found ourselves where all of the checkout counters were. Mortals were screaming, running every-which way, but I was a bit more focused on the six-headed Hydra, that had just destroyed a checkout counter. I was scared, like really scared; we had no powers, no weapons, no training, yet my brothers charged towards the monster without a second thought.

I had no clue if technically we were still immortal, but considering I was still able to control the weather I think we are. However I don't think the Mist is going to be able to cover three teens not getting mauled by a bear, moose, rabid elephant. I followed them carefully looking for the chance to get us out of there, when the Hydra dissipated into dust. I took my chance, and grabbed the collars of my two brothers and dragged them over to hide behind a half knocked-down display, and we watched the scene unfold.

"What was that for," a familiar voice shouted. My brothers looked at me, and I pointed over at the fight that I'm pretty sure was about to happen. There was my daughter standing with her hands waving wildly yelling at Poseidon's son, and Hades son stood behind the both of them. .

_"I thought that you told us he was injured," _I whispered to Hades. He shrugged without looking at me. His eyes never leaving the scene.

_"How was I spoused to know that Peter's spawn was actually going to take care of him," _he deadpanned. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

_"Of course he was going to take care of him you idiot. What I think we should be worried about is the fight that's about to happen," _ he pointed to where our three kids were now surround by a gang a six.

"Brendan, I'm surprised that Flame sent you to do his dirty work," snarled Percy. I was taken aback about how tense he was.

"Shut it Storm, you don't know noth'in," said the burliest kid, who I assumed was Brendan. I mouthed '_Storm' _to Poseidon who just shrugged.

"You better watch that mouth of yours. No one talks to my cousin like that except me," explained Thalia. Percy nodded along with her until the end.

"Be lucky you lived demigods," snarled another kid. I saw Nico's eyes widen with recognition.

"G..G..Greg," he stuttered.

"Di Angleo, how are you alive?" Greg asked dumbly.

"Next time you decided to attack one in my ranks, I suggestion you don't do it outside my house," grinned Percy. 'Greg' smacked himself on the forehead.

"Anyways, we should have finished the job while we had the chance, but we aren't worried about that now. Surprisingly Flame didn't send us here to kill you. No, he wants you alive so you can watch him take over your little territory, and then take the rest of New York. After that, well..." Greg smiled evilly at the image in his head, "you can use your imaginations for that." Thalia looked sick, as did Nico. Percy brought out his sword, and pointed it at Brendan.

"Even so, this is our territory. We have full right to do whatever we want now. I'll be kind, as my ever changing attitude let's me, and I'll give you the chance to leave while you can. Though after that, let's say I can't be held responsible for my actions," smirked Percy. In this light he almost looked evil, but I had to remind myself that he had been through Tartarus some part of him probably was. **(Okay quick intervene, I just finished MoA, so I kind of have a bunch of ideas of what happened, but to remain clear. Percy IS NOT evil. Just wanted to make a good analogy)**

"No, just because Flame doesn't want us to kill you, doesn't mean that we can't bruise you up a bit," snarled another kid. He brought out dagger, and the others brought out swords and daggers too. All of the mortals had disappeared, and flames still brandished the back of the store, but nobody had noticed except me. Brendan and Greg lunged at Percy.

"Nico," screamed Thalia, "get out of here and hide." Nico stood there paralyzed, but as someone approached Thalia from behind he summoned two skeleton warriors to attack the guy. He brought out his sword, and attacked the other one leaving my daughter to only deal with two goons. Thalia then kicked a guy in the legs, and when he fell to the ground she bonked him on the head with her shied. The other hesitated for a second giving her enough time to summon an arch of lightning. She zapped him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Nico, on the other hand tried the more direct approach. He brandished his sword, as the guy ran up to him. He melted into the shadows behind him, and the guy was left confused. Then he same up behind the guy and knocked him out with the flat side of his sword. The skeletons had already dissipated back into the ground, and the kid had run off.

Percy was having a bit more trouble, seeing that the two leaders decided to go after him. I watched as Percy managed to hold the two off at once; barely. Just then the Andrew kid came up behind him, and my daughter whacked him with her shield. Nico caught up, and the three of them now surrounded Brendan. He whistled, and three hell- hounds appeared out of the shadows. Our children smiled, as they looked at each other, Brendan now had to deal with three angry demigods. A smile unconsciously made its way onto my face, as our three kids jumped into action.

Thalia kneeled on the floor with shield held in front of her. She summoned lightning, and it struck the shield. However instead of reflecting it the lightning was absorbed by it. She threw it like Captain America did, and it sliced threw one of the hell hounds. She slipped it back on her arm, as Nico sliced the other two with his sword. Percy took on Brendan, and soon it was all three of them against him; he was unconscious in less then two minutes.

Four new fires had started had from the original, and Thalia's lightning had created two smaller ones. I could hear mortal sirens blaring in the background. Our children left the store from a side entrance. Two minutes we followed in suit, with all of the stuff.

* * *

**So how did you like it. I know, I know, much of a plot chapter, but it did have some good points to it. Besides, I need a filler. Now it's only going to be two more chapters till they get to Goode. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks. (P.S. If you have an account please sign in so your review will appear.)**


	6. Poseidon's Defiance, and Hades Eagerness

**Hello there I'm back and at it. Sorry I haven't done anything in awhile my computer is out of commission, and I have to use the family one, which is slow, and doesn't have very good memory capacity. Good news is I have somewhat been able to pull myself out of the pit of writers block a bit, but don't expect very many updates because the month of December is super busy for me, and I won't be able to get on the computer a lot in the first place, much less write. So enjoy the chapter. Oh, I would like to recommend a story to you guys it's called...**

**The Orphan Prince (By: Buta Tokkie45)**

**Amazing story, but not very well-known. It's AU and all, but I think one of the better ones. Please go and check it out.**

**Thanks, **

**Ember**

* * *

**Poseidon's POV **

The rest of the day was uneventful (which was fine by me). Hades spent most of the day in his room sulking/worrying; and Zeus spent his time on the couch playing video games. I on the other hand had given myself the responsibility of being the leader. Zeus didn't want to do it, I have no clue why. And highly doubt that Hades would do it. I kind of liked being in charge through. Not that I would tell my brothers, I didn't need to be planting any conspiracy theories in Zeus' head, about me wanting to take over Olympus one day.

I was making microwave lasagna, and playing video games with Zeus almost simultaneously. Anything to keep my mind off of what happened earlier. Something that I never thought would happen but did. For once I was able to see up close the damage my son and his cousins could do. I fear if they had joined Kronos we would have lost.

I called for my brothers to come to eat; Zeus came rushing into the kitchen, and started stuffing his face. Hades took another two minutes, and even when he came out he didn't touch his plate.

"Poseidon, do you know what was going on earlier?" inquired Hades."I've _never _our children act like that especially yours. Not to mention he acted like that last night, when he saw what the gang of boys did to Nico."

"I have no clue brother. I've never seen him that tense before, even during the second titan war he wasn't like that. In fact I've never seen any of my children act like that," I responded.

"Heesh soudwished agwry twa mefh," said Zeus.

"Zeus don't talk with food in your mouth," I sighed. He gulped down his food and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I said that he sound angry to me."

Hades nodded. "You got that right." He looked at his microwave lasagna like it was poison. I chuckled, and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't poison the stuff. Look Zeus is eating it." I pointed over to Zeus who was getting a second helping. Hades still looked extremely unconvinced. I grabbed his plate, and placed it in the fridge. "Fine if you don't want it now you can eat it later, grumpy puss." Hades just sat there calmly ignoring every word I said.

I dumped my plate in the sink, and headed to the couch. I snatched the remote up from the coffee table, and flipped it onto the news. Zeus sat next to me lasagna filled plate in hand. Hades was about to slink back to his bedroom when he caught sight of the screen.

"Poseidon turn it up." I did so, and we heard the news lady in the middle of a story.

"-that's right Jim. Apparently the Super Walmart burnt half the stock today in a freak fire, that as far as we know, was caused by a malfunction from the heating system. Plans to re-build the part of the store that was lost are already in place. The entire store should re-open sometime in May." **(*Shhh...* Keep that in mind.)  
**  
"In other news a body was found right outside the West Docks, only two miles from the police station. We don't who-" I filliped off the plasma.

"Poseidon I was watching that," complained Hades.

"I know that, but if you haven't noticed Zeus just fell asleep," I pointed to the sleeping figure next to me, "and it's ten-thirty. Were not used to waking up early, so I suggest we should get to bed," Hades glared at me.

"You are sounding more and more like Athena everyday," he huffed. I was speechless, no one ever had compared me to... _HER _before! I didn't like it, not one little bit. Hades turned quickly on his heel, and walked out of the room in his little diva manner. I slowly picked up Zeus, who was surprisingly light, and carried him into his room. After I turned out the lights, and closed the door I headed to my room.

It was pretty nicely decorated, if I do say so myself. White carpet, green walls, black bed sheets, and a seashell boarder lined bed. I have to say I didn't do a bad job. I did have help from Hestia, the only Olympian who knew I bought this place, but I did most of the work myself. I had all of my stuff laid out on my desk ready for tomorrow, but I wasn't really tired, so after I took my shower I threw myself onto the bed to think.

Most of the preparations had already been taken care of to get me and my brothers into school. However my worries didn't lie there, it was more of the fighting that could occur. I haven't told my brothers because I really haven't figured it out myself, but we still have our powers. Granted not as much as we used to have, but enough to be able to attract monsters like our kids do. I'm worried because with our kids around, and the monsters after both of our scents Goode High School will become a battle-ground.

I couldn't focus any longer, and I thought some sleep would do me good; so I turned off the lights. I was asleep within seconds.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be"- "CRASH!"

"Where's my backpac-"

"Ouch!"

"Hades, why I ought-a-"

"MOVE!"

"Hand me the pan."

"Move, move!"

"Poseidon what did you d-"

"Burning stove, BURNING STOVE!"

"FIRE!"

To be blunt the morning was hectic.

Not that it had started out that way. I had gotten up before Hades and Zeus to make make breakfast and pack lunches. I had read a book on it when I was younger that the oldest kid was supposed to do that, but if I had left it to Hades we would be starving, and buying school lunches.

However that did not mean that I was good at it. I apparently burned the oatmeal about the same time that I was making our sandwiches, which looked more like topsy-turvy jello. But I didn't notice it, so when Zeus came in, and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet the oatmeal was not only burnt, but it was on fire. He started yelling at me, and then Hades came out of his room, and sees me waving a knife around at Zeus, and Zeus holding a bowl of fire, so he goes and starts yelling at me too.

Surprisingly we were able to pour ourselves bowls of cereal, shove our lunches into our bags, clean up the mess with the burnt oatmeal, and make it out the door without killing each other. We made it down just in time to catch the bus. It was relatively empty, so we chose a seat nearer to the back. Hades and Zeus sat across from me, and I sat in a seat alone.

The bus driver looked to be a hundred years old, and all of the kids on the bus seemed to have earphones on so I thought we could try to talk.

"Don't look so scared guys. This will be easy, all we have to do is survive till we find out how to change ourselves back to normal. Until then we at least have the chance to spend some time with our kids, even if they don't know it." My brothers still looked wary and started talking to each other in hushed tones. I pulled out my iPhone and plunged my earphones in for a relatively peaceful ride. Sadly all good things must come to an end.

We were getting close to the school, I could see the building from my seat, when the bus stopped. Three kids got onto the bus, one in front the other two behind him, almost like bodyguards. The kid in the lead wore a black hoodie pulled over his head, black jeans that were ripped, and sunglasses. Which made no sense considering it was January, and there was no sun out. On his right hand he had a tattoo of a burning peace symbol. He walked down the aisle slowly, all the kids became quiet as he passed them; they stayed that way. I didn't pay much attention maybe he was just-

"You're in my seat," growled the boy. He had been talking to me.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Ooooooooh..." whispered the kids on the bus. He leaned down close to me, and grinned; he had several golden teeth.

"I said, you're in my seat," he whispered very softly. His voice was clipped, and dangerous; although he did appear to have a slight British accent. The kids I could see from where I was sitting made standing motions with there hands, but I didn't listen to them. My first mistake.

"I was here first there is no way I'm leaving, just for some rich kid who thinks he's a gangster," I held my ground. The bus driver had continued to keep on driving. Either he didn't see what was happening, or he knew and was refusing to acknowledge it. The latter seemed most likely. The kid grinned like he was looking at a toy; it kinda scared me. He patted his hand twice on the side of his pants, and his two big goons maneuvered around him. They dragged me out of the seat. I fought back, and I managed to kick one of them in the shins. But I was outnumbered. They pushed me against into my brothers seat, and while we re-adjusted ourselves the leader kid looked back at us.

"Welcome to Goode High," he said smugly

o0o0o0o0o0o

We soon got off the bus. My brothers and I made sure we were the last to leave. All the students piled into the building. We searched the hallways until we found the main office. The desk lady was super perky, offering to give us student ambassadors, but we kindly refused. She told us that we would all have lockers right next to each other. When we received our schedules we found that Zeus had the same lunch and study hall periods as us, but that was it.

However Hades and I had homeroom, language, (which I knew we were both going to hate considering we developed dyslexia) and ExtraC, but he would obviously pick something different than me.

"Alright boys you need to pick two ExtraC classes for the rest of the year." She pulled out a sheet with different names of all the classes hew could take. Hades tried to picked right away.

" I'll be in... what's this one," he said pointing to a blurry line at the top of the paper.

"Oh that's Language 101, but it seems here on your sheet you have dysleia. I wouldn't recommend trying to learn another language," she said this, and then read the contents of the sheet so we knew what classes we had to pick from.

Hades huffed, "What kind of languages, are taken." At this point I knew what I wanted, which was marine biology, which even though I knew everything about it, I would have a great grade in that class. That and I also wanted to take art too.

"Well... Are most popular is Spanish, but it's full. We have Greek, Jappenesse, Italian, and-"

"I'll take Italian!" Hades replied quickly. I snickered; no surprise in that decision. "And... I'll take tech ED," he finished. The lady marked him down, and turned to me.

"What about you sweetheart."

"I'll settle for Marine Biogly, and Art," I said politely. In turn Hades and Zeus snickered.

"And what about you, young man," finished the Lady turning to Zeus.

"Umm... I'll be in weather, and..." Zeus looked like he was racking his brain. "Theater. I'll take theater," he said nervously. Hades and I just about ran out of breath. The lady looked over the sheet, and frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry... Uh is it Parker, yes, Art is completely full." Darn that one sounded really interesting. Wait a minute...

" Does this school have a swim team?" I asked.

"Yes it does, and we do have one opening, but you'll need to try out for it. Practices are this afternoon. Thank goodness that you'll be doing your first ExtraC class today, and not you second," she smiled at us; it was actually scary.

We left the office as quickly as possible. Kids were scrambling here and there, running to classes, getting stuff out of lockers, and kids milling around waiting for the bell to ring.

We found our lockers right away, and got our books we needed. We (and I mean me) took a quick look of how to do all this stuff online. So I helped my brothers, and got my stuff. We were basiclly just hanging around like all the other kids were, but then the action started.

The halls got quiet, too quiet for a high school. My brothers and I looked were all the other kids were. People started switching to the other side of the hallway, but some stayed in place. We were pushed out into the middle of the hallway. Outcasts.

A group of kids came through the door. Three on the left, three on right. On the left was that kid from the bus, and his two goons. On the right stood my son, and his cousins

* * *

**Cliff hanger anyone? I know, I know, don't kill me for not updating, but I'm busy, and I had to sacrifice a night's sleep, and most of my weekend to write this chapter. Question: Who might be the person on the bus? The 9th person to get the answer right will get mentioned in the next chapter A/N, and will have an OC submitted in the story. Please review.**

**YOU MUST BE SIGNED IN TO DO THIS CONTEST, OR I CAN NOT CONTACT YOU.**


	7. Nico's Lesson, and The New Kids Reveal

**Wow, great job guys guessing, and thanks for staying with me the past few weeks. My teachers have been pounding me with homework. Sadly, I have really good ideas for this next chapter, so the winner of the contest is...**

_**imnotraven16**_

**She got the answer right. If some of you still don't know then just wait, because his identity will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Me no own  
So you no sue**

**(I don't own that either)**

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION_**

**.NICO is 15, and is in his second year of high school, he takes some third year classes.**

**.Percy is 17, and in his third year of high school, because he lost about a year during the fight with Gaea.**

**.Thalia is 16, and is in her second year of high school. **

**.Hades (Alex)is 17, and is in third year classes.**

**.Poseidon (Peter)is 16, and is in third year classes. **

**.Zeus (Zack)15, and is in second year classes. **

**.THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME LUCNCH PERIOD! **

* * *

**Nico's POV (The Previous day)  
**

I still don't understand why Percy is making us do this. It seems ridiculous that Thalia and I even have to go to school. However I didn't put up much of a fight, 1) Because, when he's in that kind of mood, and mindset, there is no way you will win. 2) He did have a decent point. My dad would not be in the best mood if he found out his only living child, was dead. I did try to contact Persephone wanting to warn her that I would not be coming to anymore dinners, but I found that all connections, even shadow traveling, were cut off from the underworld.

After the incident at the Walmart Percy, Thalia, and I were wiped. We came home and lounged around for the rest of the day. Percy then disappeared at 7:15, like clockwork. We knew he wouldn't be back for an hour or two, so we were both surprised when he came back 45 minutes later, with blood running down the side if his arm. He was leaning against the door, and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He was dirty, and his clothes were torn and broken beyond repair. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," he said kinda quietly, then he collapsed on the ground. Thalia and I rushed over, but he was just unconscious.

We moved him over to the couch and started to treat his wounds. Within a couple of minutes he started to look better, and he was soon awake too.

"What happened?" asked Thalia. As soon as Percy was able to talk again. He sat down his drink on the coffee table, and ran his figures through his hair.

"The meeting was proceeding like normal, bunches of arguing, lots of threats, little work _actually_ getting done, but we did manage to discuss the attack this morning. Tides was furious, she looked as if she was going to kill me." I snorted, yeah right, like she would actually do that.

"Go on, continue," I said.

"Yeah, Tides was furious and looked like she wanted to kill me, but then Gear burst through the doors like a mad-man. He screamed "Get out everyone, they found us." A majority of the new recruits quickly fled, and I was happy that they did. A giant fire, several mini fights, swords, canons, pure fists. Here's the worst part though, it wasn't even Flame who did this, it was the Snakes ," he sighed. " Jules, Diamond, Link, Ced, all of them: dead." My eyes widened, sure there had really only been a few real fights with swords, especially here in the city, and demigod powers and everything, but nothing like this. No one had ever gotten killed before. At least as far as I knew.

"Percy this is getting dangerous. I know we're going to be safe on school grounds, but what happens when the teachers aren't there to protect us. Some of the older leaders don't even follow public rule, and it's not as if the police will do anything either," ranted Thalia." Besides haven't you noticed that Flame has become more persistent over break, not to mention that kid you saw. If there are new kids in town Flame will want them on his side for sure. After losing so many, is that what we need?" she questioned. Thalia was grabbing onto her other personality too. She was replaced by Storm's right-hand-girl, Thundra. I'd never seen the both of them in their moods before, but it was obviously weird. They acted way different than the real Thalia and Percy; almost like they were possessed.

Maybe a bit of history would be appropriate right about now. Storm, and Thundra were two important leaders in the Turf-War I, but they were both killed. Soon after Percy heard this he began to research the Turf-War, and soon found that it was caused by the criminal underground of New York. However some of these criminals were different they were not only ruthless, but bloody too. He soon made the connection that these leaders were demigods, cast out by the usual demigod society. As things escalated, the area that he lived in was being divided by the main bosses. He somehow managed to secure a small piece of territory, and nobody was really concerned to see a new face on the block. This was shortly before he disappeared for 8 months.

Nobody bothered his territory, they didn't see the reason to. It was a small area, next to a sea-port, and a high-school. However when we returned from defeating Gaea we were suddenly gossip for the demigod criminal underworld. People began to notice Percy, watching his movements, and eying his decisions. The people in his turf either became loyal, or high-tailed it out of there.

However Flame had been a problem from the start no one knew much about him. He had a large area of territory surrounding the, you guessed it, The Empire State Building, and bordering Percy's territory as well. No one knew if he was a demigod or not, my money's on being a demigod, but he can do things that don't seem very normal. And this is coming from a kid who hangs out with skeletons.

Percy began studying what Storm had done, how his battle moves and decisions kept people in his territory from being hurt. Combine this with the prior knowledge of CHB's training, and he was more than a decent force to be reckoned with. Slowly he developed a personality close to what the real Storm's had been. When that had happened I immediately named it The Switch. I soon got used to it, but then Thalia developed it too, and she became Thundra.

Thundra had been Storm's younger sister. They had worked like clockwork, knowing each others moves to a tee. They were both killed in a warehouse that now stood abandoned on the far side of Percy's territory. **( Ring a bell anyone, hehehe) **Once Thalia had discovered that she could develop Thundra's personality she would take a break from time to time to come here and work on it. I had seen Percy in Storm mood, even on the demigod playing field, but when Thalia became Thundra I knew that it would do me no good to ever make either of them truly mad.

During the time I had been spacing out, Percy had retreated to his bedroom. Thalia had returned back to the kitchen, and I was left sitting on the couch. I too retreated back to my bedroom after saying goodnight to Thalia. To be honest I was still uncomfortable around the both of them, not just because of them becoming effected by The Switch, but ever since my sister died, I still can't bring myself to trust anyone.

I slipped under my covers, and tossed and turned in my bed. It was around midnight when I fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

* * *

If anyone can give me one good reason as to why school is so early in the morning, I would love to meet them. Soon after breakfast which was once again made by Thalia we were off to school. We got to ride in Percy's awesome convertible which he got from his mom for surviving his 16th birthday.

We made our way into the school getting ready to finish off the rest of the year. We were there about a half an hour early, before all of the buses unloaded. The counselor was surprisingly cheerful, but obviously overwhelmed by the amount of new kids.

Thalia, I and Percy all had the same lunch period, but I had language with Percy, in the third year curriculum, and then I had science alone. I had been caught up by Chiron with some of the high school lessons, so I was placed ahead in some classes. However Thalia, and I had the same homeroom and language classes together, which they were thankfully with Paul. Since Thalia took up the last second year time slot for the ExtraC classes, I was placed into the third year time slot.

Percy, as per usual took up Marine Biology, (Even though he already knew everything about it), and he took swimming. That in itself isn't very surprising, because he's the captain.

I ended up taking Italian, and TechED, both of which seemed to look cool.

Thalia ended up taking the last slot in Art for second years **(So no, she does not deter Poseidon from taking it instead.) **She then also decided to take up theater.

We left the main office, and found our lockers which for some reason were right next to each other. We talked to each other on the benches until the bell rang. Kids started filling in the hallways. Soon it was almost impossible to talk to ecah other, because it was so loud.

Percy then took us to see our homeroom, and our classes. However we soon ran into lots of trouble. Angry, violent, stuck-up trouble.

"Oi, Jackson," yelled out an amazingly annoying voice. I saw Percy's eyes flash with anger. How do you spell trouble with five letters. That's right F-L-A-M-E.

We turned around, and saw him with two of his dumbest (and strongest) goons standing on either side of him. Percy tensed up, as did Thalia, while I slowly moved back just a bit. I didn't want a remake of two nights ago.

"Flame," snarled Percy. "What a pleasure to see you again." Ah Percy, Mister Sarcasm. Flame crossed his arms, and I saw his stupid tattoo, a burning peace sign on his hand. His face scrunched up like he had smelled something bad, I hoped it stayed like that.

"So Jackson you made it through break alive, I applaud you." Good gods I freaking hate that accent. "Did you receive my little welcoming committee yesterday." He smirked, he reminds me of Hercules. (Yes I've met him, it's a story for a whole nother time)

"Yeah, I did. Did you get the warning I sent back. Oh wait you couldn't have all of your goons were taken to the hospital," shot back Percy. Flame scowled.

"Yeah, I did actually get your warning. Watch your back, but I think it's about time for class, so why don't we introduce ourselves to the new kids in town." Flame started to walk towards two sets of giant doors, and we followed.

The kids in the hallways started switching sides, parting as we walked by. People stopped talking, and the halls became deathly silent. Like I said the turf wars had been common around here a few years ago, but things were starting to rev up again, and of course we were in the center of it.

We burst through the double doors, and everyone became extremly quiet, almost immidiatly people started switching sides of the hallways to show which side they were on. Kids who were on Flame's side switched over to the right, while kids on Percy's side switched to the left. A lot of kids were on both considering this school is on the edge of the territories.

This left three kids standing in the middle of the hallway. I almost lost my breakfast when I saw them. They were basic carbon copies of myself, Percy, and Thalia. Except they were all boys! Of course the logical thing to do would have been to question this, but instead we do the opposite and we went to introduce ourselves; remind me why I stayed again.

So like the insane people we are we walked over to introduce ourselves, however things went a bit hectic. First, the three kids looked scared out of their minds. Second, we started using our gang name terms. And last but not least, I was scared of the kid who looked like me, again this is coming from the kid who spends the majority of his time in the _Underworld. _

_"_Hey there," said Percy. I assume he was talking to the kid who looked like him. Flame looked peeved that he didn't get the first say in things. "Welcome to Goode, I'm Percy, otherwise known as Storm." He smiled. It was sincere, but there was authority placed into it. The onlookers started closing in to hear what we were saying. _  
_

"I..I'..m- I'm Peter," stuttered the boy who looked like Percy. "These our my brothers, Zack," he pointed to the boy version of Thalia, "and Alex," he pointed to the boy who looked like me. Percy had done the right thing, taking it slow, but of course Flame saw this as an opportunity to rush.

"We have a bit of a loyalty system here in... Goode," at least he has some tact. "One side or the other, pick," sneered Flame. Dear gods I spoke to soon.

"What my... peer is saying is that we have sides here. I know this is a lot to dump on you, and it must be awfully confusing, but we had to confront you before you made any pre-judgements. We'll give you till to tomorrow, if you have questions ask them here at school, you'll soon find out the whole story." Even I managed to find his speech confusing. I was shocked that this was how they introduced people to the turfs.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG...

I knew that had to be the five minute warning bell. Everyone spread out quickly. Flame and his goons disappered like shadows, but the new kids just stood their fully confused. We turned away and we walked back down the hallway.

"Percy, should we really have just left them like that, with no explanation. They barely know what's going on. Heck, I barely understood that. How would they pick a side, or even how would they know what the side were. Or what this is even abou," Percy grinned that secretive grin.

"The students here will fill them in. They will make friends, and they will be influenced. Besides figuring out how any of this works is the first step in becoming part of a gang. And I have a feeling that they have already had a run in with Flame, you'll see."

I really do hope Percy knows what he's doing. Because from the looks on those kids faces they don't. May the gods help them. **:)**

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know, I know it's been forever, I've been so busy. Thankfully you guys have got my sister who annoys to update my stories, so you guys have your own personal nagger. I know that this chapter is confusing, but things are about to get even more confusing, just hold on, and everything will be explained eventually. Things are really going to get dark soon, so hold on.**

**Ember**


End file.
